


Pain Comes In Many Forms

by TheBridesmaidKilljoy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBridesmaidKilljoy/pseuds/TheBridesmaidKilljoy
Summary: Y/N is training under Kylo Ren after the First Order discovers a new force user. She was lost before they found her, so it does not take much convincing. However, she has low self-esteem and is hard to train.





	Pain Comes In Many Forms

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on tumblr.

Kylo stands, waiting for Y/N to enter the training room and to begin his lesson with her. His hands are clasped together behind his back and his lightsaber is laid out on a table beside two wooden training swords. He still wore his cloak, but it stayed loosely on his shoulders in the anticipation for her to enter. There was a force in the air that Kylo recognized as Snoke’s, but he would not acknowledge it. He was still angry about what Snoke had told him earlier that day and did not want his anger to fuel him during his teachings.

The sound of the blast door behind Kylo caused him to tense. He read the force signal to find a frightened aura instead of a hostile one, like he had expected. He turned his face in the direction of the force signal and saw Y/N trembling under his gaze. She looked down to the floor in her anxiety and began to trudge towards Kylo. He turned to her and held an emotionless expression.

“I know that you know how to use the force,” he began, “So I will not bother with trying to teach you how to use it. Instead, we will start with combat.” He extended his hand towards the decoy swords and focused his energy into bringing one of them to his hand. She did the same, but with a trembling hand. “What is wrong with you?” Kylo asked after the sword was manipulated to come to his hand.

“I…I don’t know,” she whispered after she dropped her sword when it hit the palm of her hand.

“If you want to learn, you need to have the courage to do so. Stop being a coward and pick up your damn sword.” Kylo raised his weapon and pointed it towards Y/N, a scowl upon his scarred face. She quickly crouched down and picked hers up and followed Kylo’s movements. They circled each other with different intentions; Y/N wanted to get her training done with as soon as possible and Kylo wanted to get somewhere with this session, even if it meant pushing her to the limit.

He was the first to attempt a strike, aiming for her stomach. She flinched away without trying to block it with her sword. It may not have landed a hit, but Kylo was not satisfied at her dodging skills. “Block it with your sword, not by dodging it!” he chastised, “You must use the force to sense when and where I will attack.”

So she listened to him. With each attempted blow, she tried to sense his attacks before they could make contact with her. However, it was too late each time. He had hit her in the ribs, stomach, chest, neck, thigh, and calves. She would strive to attack too, but he blocked her at every attempt. With every failure she faced, the more her confidence shrank and the more predictable her actions became.

The final blow to her was the worst one. Kylo hit her in the knees and she collapsed to the cold metal floor. She landed right on top of a screw that was not screwed appropriately to the floor. She screamed in pain and Kylo’s eyes knitted in confusion.

“Stand up,” he demanded. “Now!” Y/N curled up on the floor as tears stained her cheeks with red trails.

“I can’t,” she whispered. She began to whimper as she tried to prove her point. She could not stand even if she tried. Kylo brought his hand to his nose, holding the bridge with his forefinger and thumb. His eyes remained shut as he muttered many things under his breath.

He sighed in annoyance before crouching down and placing his hands around her neck and the back of her knees. Her eyes remained closed as she felt his warm touch against her neck. She kept everything she wanted to think about away from the forefront of her mind (she knew from experience that Kylo could not control the thoughts he heard at times).

“You need to have more confidence in yourself, Y/N,” he muttered as the blast door opened and he entered the hallway. She could not bring herself to respond to him, so she just buried her face in his broad chest. “I may be carrying you, but you need to understand that we have a professional relationship. Nothing more, nothing less.”

His words may have hurt her in the moment, but Y/N would soon learn her place. She would never have a chance of becoming anything to him; there was far too much going on within the conflict with the Resistance. There would be no time for such affairs.

“I’m sorry, commander,” she mumbled after bringing her face out of its hiding place and settling for placing her cheek against his chest. “I can walk myself, if that’s better.”

“Can you do that right now? I don’t think you have the strength for that yet.”

“I think so,” she whispered, slowly twisting her foot around to feel for any pain, “Besides, aren’t I heavy?”

Kylo sighed in frustration, “I have carried much heavier.” Contradicting his statement, however, he set her down on the ground, being sure to keep firm grip on her shoulder. Taking a large intake of breath through her nose, Y/N brought her left foot off of the ground to start walking. Once her foot made contact with the metal floor, her ankle twisted out from under her and she felt her body try to fall, but Kylo had brought his other arm to the shoulder closest to him.

“I’ll just carry you. You won’t get anywhere like this,” he stated through clenched teeth and proceeded to pull her off of the ground once more.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered again, placing one hand in her lap and the other around Kylo’s shoulders for support.

“Dammit, Y/N. Stop apologizing,” he vocalized, “You will never make it here if you keep doing that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“We’ll work on it,” he spat out, becoming irritated by her low self-esteem. Though, he could remember that he was once like her. It was long before he joined the First Order, so he did not have any need to venture further into the memories.

Kylo and Y/N reached the medical bay as a stormtrooper was exiting after a monthly physical exam. When they turned around and noticed the two, they quickly bowed their head towards Kylo and stomped in the opposite direction.

A woman then strided into the hall and saw the pair. “Commander, is there something wrong?” she asked with widened eyes.

“She needs help. It’s most likely only bruising, but she is in great pain,” he stated in the monotone voice he often used around individuals who worked under him. It was all for show and Y/N knew this, even after being in the First Order for a few weeks. She was a last resort plan formed by Snoke when he found out about the scavenger. It took great measures to find her, but she did agree to join the Order at their first offer. There was no bargaining or argument between her and General Hux.

After the woman examined Y/N’s bruising and placed a medicinal lotion on the bruised areas, she paged for Kylo to return to the med bay. “She should be fine, but she will continue to feel the pain any time something touches the bruises. I’d be careful with her,” the healer told Y/N and Kylo.

Seeming a bit disoriented, he replied with, “Training will continue in two days. Rest up and be mentally prepared this time.” He stalked away from the med bay and went to his chambers to prepare himself for what he needed to do that day. The day when the scavenger would visit once more. The day when everything within the First Order would change.

**Author's Note:**

> My spring break is officially over. Therefore, I won’t be able to post as often as I did this week. I’m sorry about that, but duty calls.


End file.
